


when you love someone

by dumbochan



Series: photo inspired ficlets [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I tried to make this soft because I was in tune with my emotions, M/M, They're apartment hunting though I feel like I didn't make that clear...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: An attempt at soft Kurodai as they look for apartments together.





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo of [Keita](https://twitter.com/kentyamaguchi11/status/915765888472645632).
> 
> Also, title from [그렇더라고요](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWQ1xOfUNYQ) (When You Love Someone) by Day6

Kuroo felt like his heart was stuck in his throat when Sawamura stopped making his way up the stairs, turning fully to make sure Kuroo was still right behind him. The light of the stairwell, casted a warm and soft glow upon Sawamura, reflecting against his white t-shirt. “Hurry, slowpoke. I’ve been waiting to show this to you for weeks.” Sawamura teased, the corners of his mouth upturning, and Kuroo was truly breathless.

 

No one should be allowed to look that good. No one should be able to cause another person’s heart to stop with a simple smile. No one should be able make someone feel lightheaded, and have their brain basically shut down on them.

 

Yet, Sawamura did all those things and more to Kuroo, without even trying to.

 

The weird thing about when you love someone is that a lot of things don’t really make sense. The cliché feelings you witness on television or through books, might make you sick to your stomach, and they might make you feel like ‘Yeah right, that’s so fake’. Then you witness it for yourself and it all just _clicks_.

 

Kuroo has never felt the desire to feel someone else’s pain, or shed someone else’s tears, so they wouldn’t have to feel that hurt. He has never felt the need to do all that he could to make someone smile, or to make someone feel loved. Then he met Sawamura.

 

It wasn’t always easy, but then again, loving someone never is.

 

He reached the top of the stairwell, where Daichi was waiting for him. “What do you think?” He questioned and Kuroo turned his attention to the empty room. White walls and a white ceiling made it seem so open. Huge windows made it feel homey, and modern. If this was the living room, he couldn’t imagine how the kitchen or the bedrooms would make him feel.

“It’s nice.” Kuroo complimented, turning to look back over at Sawamura.

“Just nice? Come on! I think it’s perfect.” Sawamura was trying not to smile too wide, his excitement about this apartment find too big to ignore. They’ve been looking for the past three months, and Sawamura wanted to show Kuroo this one, because he felt like it was the one to finally end their search.

“If you think it’s perfect, then it’s perfect.”

“Don’t try to flatter me. Do you really like it?”

“I really like it, Sawamura.” Kuroo agreed, reaching out to place a hand on Sawamura’s shoulder, squeezing gently.

“So we should get it? Right?” Sawamura asked, looking around the room briefly before wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s torso, Kuroo’s own hand dropping to Sawamura’s lower back. Sawamura then looked up into Kuroo’s eyes, biting down on his bottom lip as he waited for a response. Kuroo focused on Sawamura’s gaze and was stunned once again.

 

In Sawamura’s eyes, he could see the furniture they would buy, how they would finalize their move by ordering takeout before unpacking anything, maybe adopt a cat or two… possibly even hang up photos of their wedding (assuming Sawamura wants to make a huge spectacle about it…and assuming he’d say yes and accept the ring that Kuroo had in his pocket at this very moment). The point was, if Sawamura thought this apartment was perfect for them to start the next stage of their relationship, Kuroo was definitely not going to reject him.

“Yeah. We should get it.” Kuroo agreed, relishing in the soft kiss Sawamura placed on his lips upon the approval.

“Maybe we should get a sectional, maybe in red to help liven up the room? Or should we stick to blacks and greys--” Sawamura began to rattle on and on about design suggestions, and Kuroo found his hand inching towards his pocket, where a little black velvet box was tucked away.

 

An empty apartment that wasn’t officially theirs didn’t seem like the ideal location for an impromptu proposal. Then again, the weird thing about when you love someone is that a lot of things don’t really make sense.


End file.
